1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing high power light-emitting device packages and structure thereof, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing high power LED package and structure thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view of a light-emitting chip package structure according to the prior art. A light-emitting chip 10a is arranged on a first metal substrate 11a, and a surface electrode of the light-emitting chip 10a is electrically connected on a second metal substrate 12a by a solder wire 13a. The first metal substrate 11a is electrically connected in contract way with a bottom electrode of the light-emitting chip 10a. A transparent colloid 14a is packaged to a portion of the first metal substrate 11a and a portion of the second metal substrate 12a for protecting the light-emitting chip 10a and the solder wire 13a. The first metal substrate 11a and the second metal substrate 12a are separately two extended electrodes of the light-emitting chip 10a, and two bottom surfaces of the first metal substrate 11a and the second metal substrate 12a are welding surfaces for surface mounting on the external substrates.
However, because package of the light-emitting chip is fixed on the external substrate by means of surface mounting, light emitting direction is only perpendicular to the substrate.
Furthermore, the package of the light-emitting chip doesn't provide a heat-dissipating function. Because of the limits of material characteristics and packaging technologies, the light-emitting devices can't achieve specification in brightness and use life same as the general light sources. One of the important reasons is heat produced during the light-emitting devices are operated. Hence, the light-emitting devices with bad heat-dissipating design can cause high temperature to reduce brightness and use life.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be corrected and special effort has been paid to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design and good effect to resolve the above problems.